cuando nada puede ir peor
by chicaprinceton1991
Summary: La historia jamás contada de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. De cómo un huracán se puede enamorar de una mariposa... todo estaba predestinado... todo un homenaje a aquellos que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que amarse desesperadamente.
1. Chapter 1

Las ultimas palabras que escuché de su voz aún quedan grabadas en mi memoria: _"Asquerosa sangre sucia"._

Mi cuerpo arde en espinas y mi mente,está ausente en un vacío,donde tus esperanzas y sueños van, donde el recuerdo de quién amaste te hace llorar y ocasionalmente te hace desplegar una sonrisa. ¡Dios mio, ayúdame! ¿Lo soportaré?

Fue como prevenir mi muerte en vida, y seguir viviendo, ausente y presente, gritando de no saber qué hacer. Ahora,¿ qué pasará conmigo? Acaso tendré este sentimiento que me oprime o simplemente he de olvidar y llenar una pagina más en la vida que escribo?

Hoy llueve. Mis ojos llueven. Solo por ti. Y en tu mente está mi imagen, tal como yo tengo la tuya.

Sopla el viento de la lluvia y pega en mi cara ,y resbala a través de ella confundiéndose con mi llanto, mi silencioso quejido que tu ausencia ha dejado. Solo la sal de mis lágrimas, que se cristalizan partiendo mi alma en dos. Una parte aún la tengo,¡La otra te la llevaste tu!¿Qué si te ame? Te amé con locura, de principio a fin, de pies a cabeza, tal y como eras, mi amigo, mi ser, mi inspiración, mi tortura, mi demonio, mi oscuridad… y aún así cuando te vea simplemente sabrás que aún te quiero.

Traté de mostrarte que eras mio, parte de mi vida, de mi ser,pero creo que el abismo se fue haciendo cada vez mas grande… Este fue el final de nuestra historia. No queda mas que dar vuelta a la hoja, sonreír y ver al frente. Y cada vez que piense en ti suspiraré y diré: te amo y te amaré siempre, pero hoy te digo adios. Porque ya no puedo más. Dame alguna señal... Draco... te amo- susurró-Por muy oscuro que sea nuestro camino, sabes que siempre te amaré.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1, CUANDO TODO VA MAL AÚN PUEDE IR PEOR**

Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, tan solo la trama es mía. Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J.. antes de comenzar me gustaría darles unas breves indicaciones con el fin de que puedan comprender mejor la historia:

Esta historia comienza pocos meses después de la guerra, cuando Potter ye l trío dorado consiguieron matar a Voldemort. Ambos van a volver al colegio de magia a cursar el último curso, pero los ánimos de la gente, debido a las pérdidas humanas, no se encuentran para mucha fiesta. no obstante alguien hará que despierten de ese letargo.

Ahora sí. A leer se ha dicho.

No se lo podía creer. Desde esa misma mañana el mundo se le había venido encima. Odiaba a la profesora de Transformaciones y odiaba al estúpido al que se le ocurriera un proyecto de trabajo como ése. Nada más y nada menos que Granger,¡ Por Merlin!

El trabajo pretendía la unión entre las diferentes casas, ya que debido a la Guerra, ya nadie era el mismo de antes. No se veía gente por los pasillos, las risas se habían acabado y los estudiantes recordaban a cada segundo los momentos acontecidos apenas cuatro meses atrás.

Por suerte para él y para su familia San Potter les ayudó, aunque su padre no se libró de ir a Azaban por una buena temporada. Nadie diría que Draco Malfoy había cambiado en absoluto, sobre todo porque él seguía siendo altanero, frío y descortés, y extremadamente arrogante, aunque detrás de ése corazón de serpiente había un buen corazón, solo que nadie había conocido ese trocito de su corazón, ya que él mismo ignoraba que lo tuviera. Paseaba por doquier como si el aire tuviera que estarle agradecido porque le rozara. No se acordaba como había ido a parar con Granger de compañera. Nada más cuando vino a escuchar su nombre y el de la castaña estaban sellados. Ya no se podía cambiar de pareja.

Si no se mataban en el proceso realmente sería un milagro para la comunidad mágica.

Pero lo que más le importunaba y fastidiaba era el hecho de que el proyecto en sí consistía en unir una pareja maga ( o sangre pura) y un alumno hijo de muggles ( sangre sucia) para que éste primero se iniciara en el mundo del segundo, con la intención de ahcer recapacitar a la gente, para que comprendan el otro mundo, para eliminar tantas supercherías con respecto al mundo muggle, y para que supieran saber sobrevivir en él sin magia.

Y allí se encontraba el rubio. Lejos quedaban los reconfortantes muros del colegio. Sabía que por lo menos el trabajo iba a tener algo de divertido: tener a Granger para molestarla a toodas horas y acabar con su paciencia. A Draco desde siempre le habían enseñado que al vida que llevaba la gente no mágica era absolutamente miserable y despreciable, y por ello no podía evitar sentirse inseguro en un mundo del que no sabía absolutamente nada de nada. Lejos de demostrar lo asustado que estaba se escondió bajo su habitual capa de indiferencia, y se dispuso a seguir a la castaña.

- ¿Porqué vas tan deprisa, Granger? Te recuerdo que no vas sola, por desgracia. Agg, ¿Quiénes son esos?- señaló a unos chicos bastante bebidos- Si llegan a tocarme alguno de estos mugrientos lo pagarás caro- dijo amenazándola y sin disimular su mirada de asco profundo hacia ellos.

Ambos se encontraban bajando las escaleras que conducían al metro subterráneo en las calles del Londres muggle, que les llevarían a ambos a la casa de Hermione. No muy lejos dos borrachos bebían y se balanceadan entre risas.

-Yo que tú no me volvería a molestar en amenazarme. Te recuerdo que no sabes nada de este mundo. No te conviene que me marche y te deje aquí plantado- dijo enumerando una a una las razones- y te recuerdo que tu misión en este proyecto es " integrarte en el mundo no mágico", por lo que se acabaron las amenazas en el grandisimo tiempo que tenemos que pasar juntos, para mi desgracia. Además debes garantizar que nada malo me pase, o reprobarás.- dijo con una mirada de suficiencia en la cara.

Vaya, la chica parece que ha mirado el contrato que nos hicieron firmar hasta con lupa- pensó fastidiado.

-¿Vas a venir, o te quedas aquí mientras yo compro los billetes?

-¿Vamos a montar en esa cosa?

-Si, es como un tren. Es un modo de transporte muy utilizado aquí, es muy seguro, y mucho mas rápido que el tren. Existen cientos de mil…- comenzó a explicar cuando el rubio le cortó la frase a medio.

-Para, párale- dijo cortándola con miedo que le fuera a relatar la historia de aquellos cachivaches mugells, de los que el no tenía ni la mas minima intención de aprender.

-De acuerdo, huroncito. No te vayas porque yo no te espero.- está muertecito de miedo, por Merlin!- Ajjaj, dijo sonriendo para sí misma.

El encantaba ver a Malfoy de esa manera, le veía débil, y eso hacía que ella se sintiera superior, después de todas las amenazas que desde mas de siete años tuvo que soportar y los insultos ya era hora que él probara de su propia medicina.

Y riendo pensaba:ojalá se resbale y se manche su preciosa túnica que no consintió en cambiar por ropa muggle.

Mientras caminaba una parte del trayecto hacia la ventanilla donde conseguir los billetes se fundieron las luces de un gran tramo del túnel, y apenas Hermione lograba ver nada. Como no podía utilizar la magia a no ser que fuera en caso de emergencia sacó su mobil del bolsillo con la inbtención de alumbrarse con él. No se percató de que los dos borrachos caminaban decididos hacia su posición y se encontraban detrás de ella.

-Eh, mira. Tenemoss carrrrne fresca- rió el chico.

-¡Si! Qué mujer. ¿ Quieres venir con nosotros preciosa? Te garantizo que no te vas a aburrir.

-Te enseñaremos a disfrutar como nunca- dijo mirándole el culo- mmm – se relamió el chico - me pido ser el primero en tocarle ese culo precioso y esas piernas torneadas y redondas.- rió.

-Déjenme en paz, les advierto que voy armada y no quiero hacerles daño, aléjense o no respondo de mis actos.

Draco se encontraba parado mirando la escena a oscuras y debatiéndose internamente entre dejar a la asquerosa sangre sucia en el suelo gritando o intervenir. Porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, eso no se le hacía a una mujer, por principios. Mientras pensaba se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sin saber cómo se encontró corriendo hacia ella. Cuando llegó el grandullón ya la tenía atrapada contra la pared.

Mas estos dos no se achantaron ni un ápice, dispuestos a llevársela a la fuerza y violarla en cualquier rincón oscuro. Con un poco de suerte ni la oirían chillar. El grandote que se hacía llamar Alec iba a aprisionarla contra la pared, mientras el otro sacaba su navaja, dispuesto a rasgarle la ropa allí mismo a la castaña.

Pero de pronto…algo le golpeó por detrás con tanta fuerza que cayó doblado hacia adelante, más en seguida se repuso y con la navaja intentaba darle alcance( al atlético cuerpo de Draco). Hermione abrió los ojos que había cerrado por instinto y se deshizo del otro borracho, que Draco despachó dándole un certero golpe en el estómago que le dejó sin respiración. Cuando estaban los dos en el suelo, comenzó a aventarles patadas y a proferirles insultos.

- Miren, cabrones. ¿Ven a esta mujer?¿la ven bien? ¡Mírenla!- le gritó al oído- pues esta es MI mujer. No la vuelvas a tocar, ni la mires, ni la toques si no quereis que os mate, desgraciados! Quedáos con su imagen, porque al próxima vez no tendréis tanta suerte, así que corre a ver a tu mami a esconderte porque si te vuelvo a ver te juro por mi honor que te empalo desde el culo hasta la garganta. Y no me temblará el pulso. ¡idos de aquí! Y recordad este nombre: Draco Malfoy,porque seré el autor de vuestras más inmundas pesadillas.- dijo mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto?- preguntó la castaña cuando ya estuvieron fuera del alcance de los chicos.

-Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, casi imperceptible- solo yo tengo el derecho de molestarte, y a Draco Malfoy nadie le quita el monopolio de asustarte. Nadie.

Y... aquí terminó este fanfic. Como ven ya ha habido la primera escenita de Dramione,pobre Draquito! Por poco mata a los chicos, jajaj porque solo él puede meterse con ella. Supongo que es una razón más que suficiente para él, pero ése gesto ha sido registrado en la cabeza de la castaña jajaj, ya sabemos que ella le da muchas vueltas a las cosas. Bueno, por de pronto les prometo que habrá muchisimos sobresaltos en el siguiente chapter, que ya esta tomando forma poco a poco en mi mente calenturrienta( hay que aprovechar que no tenemos examenes)

por favor dejen muchos RR! Me encantará que tods me den su opinión , si les gustó o no. También me gustaría que me dijeran qué cosas les gustaría que pasaran a lo largo de este fic, puesto que todas sus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta a la hora de realizar el siguiente capítulo. Bss de chicaprinceton1991.

Prometo volver en cuanto las musas me inspiren… o los !

PD: espero no haber cometido muchos gazapos ortográficos, no fue mi intención jajaj


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Aquí estamos de nuevo! Mil gracias a todas vosotras por vuestro apoyo, me sirvieron de mucho, la verdad es que es mi primer fic y me gustaría que me ayudaran en esta historia, por sobre todo muchas gracias a aquellas amigas de la Facultad de Magisterio que me quieren tanto y que leen mis historias, no puedo decir tu nombre, pero tú ya sabes! ahora que me encuentro con mi muso al ladopuedo continuar con mi historia!**

** Ahora solo me queda decirles que disfruten de este capítulo que tiene un poco de todo, ajjaj y que disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Ahora sí. A leer se ha dicho.**

**CHICAPRINCETON1991:Ajjaja era una broma. Antes Draco y yo tenemos algo que decirles.**

**DRACO:Ok. Lo haré yo, porque eres una gandula de culo gordo. Todos los personajes de esta obra le pertenecen a J. ¿Contenta?**

**CHICAPRINCETON1991:Sí, mucho, es que si no me regañan.**

**DRACO:Ale, sin más dilación damos paso al siguiente chapter, que no tiene desperdicio. Y a ver si me dejas en paz, que apareces hasta en mis peores pesadillas ¬¬**

-¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto?- preguntó la castaña cuando ya estuvieron fuera del alcance de los chicos y se pudo recuperar del susto que se acabada de dar.

-Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, casi imperceptible- solo yo tengo el derecho de molestarte, y a Draco Malfoy nadie le quita el monopolio de asustarte. Nadie. Además, ¿Se puede saber qué defensa tenías contra ésa gentuza? ¿O es que te gustaban sus proposiciones? Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…-y dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir rápidamente se corrigió y se reprendió, dando gracias a Merlín-... me hubieran reprobado, y eso no habría sido de mi agrado.- Dijo sonriendo interiormente, seguro de que la castaña no se había dado cuenta de su metedura de pata.

- Supongo que jamás pensé que diría esto pero… gracias por ayudarme- sí definitivamente el infierno se había congelado. Ya no sabía qué actitud de Draco temer más… espera tantito…. ¿Draco? Desde cuando ha dejado de ser el maldito hurón oxigenado? En fin… mi mente está pasando por un mal trance y es normal que mezcle cosas, de seguro que son las ganas de comer. Sí, eso es, seguro que es hambre…- y dejó pasar aquellos pensamientos.

-Y que no sirva de antecedentes. ¿ tienes ya eso que tenemos que comprar para subirnos a ese... ese cachivache muggle?- dijo Draco.

-Se dice metro, a secas, y no. No había llegado aún, pero allí está la cabina…¿Vamos?- titubeó.

El rubio se dispuso a seguirla, pero más de cerca. Cuando llegaron a la cabina Hermione pagó un una especie de plástico, una cosa que al rubio le interesó bastante, era… algo inteligente, aunque ni con veritaserum lo admitiría, jamás en la vida. Nunca. Prefiriría que Voldemort volviera y le cosiera a cruciatus.

Al ver las intenciones de Draco le dijo- esta tarjeta lleva dinero muggle- le explicó ya que el trabajo consistía en eso mismo, por muy malo que fuera hablar con él era un mal necesario- es muy útil porque así no necesitas llevar dinero encima, es única e intransferible, y puede sacar dinero en los cajeros automáticos- explicó la castaña una vez que habían subido al metro y se habían acomodado en los asientos.

- ¿ y yo puedo obtener una tarjeta como esa?- dijo pensando en las comodidades que ella podría oferecerle, está bien. Si Granger tenía una él no iba a ser menos, así pues en cuanto pudiera pediría una ,si iban a tener que vivir como chusma y muggles, al menos iba a hacerlo con toda la dignidad que él se merecía, y por supuesto seguro que tener ésa tarjeta era lo más común entre los más pudientes.

- Si, aunque no te hará falta. Mi tarjeta también la puedes utilizar tú porque yo te autoricé.

- Ok. Pero de momento me gustaría saber las ventajas que tiene eso, dónde se consigue y tal, y también me haré una. Me niego a utilizar la misma que tú, asquerosa rata de biblioteca- dijo más bien para recordarse quién era él y ella. Debía mantener las formas-. Uff. Aquí huele mal.¿ No hay pasajes para las personas distinguidas como yo?- dijo haciendole gala a su gran ego.

- Oh. Sí. Pero cuestan una fortuna, y la verdad es que no me merece la pena. Allí solo encuentras a idiotas con dinero que se creen dioses solo porque piensan que son los mejores por llevar ropas eleg… , sí. viene gente como tú- dijo flojito esperando que el rubio no la hubiera oído-ui, esta es nuestra parada.

- ¿Ahora tenemos que andar? Por Merlín Granger,me duele hasta la raíz del pelo, que por cierto me tendré que desinfectar cada mañana- dijo como si nada- si hasta nos podíamos haber aparecido, no hacía falta tanta tontería qu…

- Idiota, no recuerdas que :¿No debemos hacer magia? Pensé que tus cortas neuronas te permitirían darte cuenta, pero se vé que la última que te quedaba acabó fundiéndose del todo, pero me equivoqué. Además más miedo creo que tendré yo cuando tenga que compartir MI casa, MI espacio y MI baño con un maldito y cobarde hurón oxigenadoen fin..., como tengo ganas de llegar a casa no `pienso discutir más, eres inútil, y no, no tendremos que caminar.- dijo cortándole las palabras hierientes uqe el rubio iba a explotarle a la castaña- ahora calladito te quiero. Mi padre me dejó el coche aparcado no muy lejos de aquí.ok?Sé conducir desde los quince años, pero sólo se puede coger un coche a los dieciséis y tras haber pasado por una prueba escrita y práctica. por cierto te explico esto porque es MI obligación, nada más.

¿Esto es un coche?- dijo señalando un ferrari rojo que pasó frente a ellos mientras subían. Dejando a la castaña un poco aturdida por el giro que acabada de llevar la conversación.

- Sí, ése coche cuesta una grandíssima fortuna. Por supuesto, mi coche es mucho más modesto- dijo señalando a un precioso BMW color champá, vamos a casa- dijo emocionada por ver a sus padres.

Después de unos minutos el rubio ya no pudo aguantar más su entusiasmo:

- ¡A mí esto de los coches no me gusta…! me encanta!- dijo cuando la castaña comenzó a conducir y a reirse, aunque pareciera extraño, él ya no era la misma persona, por lo que parecía había cambiado un poco, y para bien.- he de decir que este coche será de nenas, Granger, pero uff… creo que me enamoré de ellos- confesó emocionado.

Los hombre y las máquinas… pensó Hermione ajjaja. Da igual que sean magos o muggles- pensó suspirando y conteniendo una sonrisa.

Cogieron la Quinta con la Sexta junto al restaurante favorito de Mione, cuando iba de veraneo a ver a sus padres, y siempre que podía, cuando dos agentes les hicieron el alto a Hermione.

- ¿Porqué paras, Granger?- preguntó molesto- tengo ganas de descansar, este rostro no es gratis, necesito dormir- dijo silabeando la última palabra.

- La policía me lo ha pedido.- dijo preocupada.

- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó intrigado.

- Son personas que se encargan de mantener el orden y la disciplina.- dijo señalándolos. Si iba a tener que vivir con él más le valía aprender rápido.

Mientras, los policías se acercaban a Hermione y por señas le hicieron entender que querían que ella pusiera el coche en batería de modo que si llevara algo raro o tuviera algo que ocultar no pudiera escapar.

-Buenos días, señorita. ¿Me deja ver su carnet?

-Claro, tome- y le tendió el carnet.

- ¿Los papeles del coche? Y los del seguro?- dijo inclinándose y quedándose prendado de la castaña, que llevaba un vestido corto y rojo, que insinuaba unas hermosas piernas.

- por supuesto, ¿le puedo preguntar a qué vienen tantas molestias? Creo que está todo en regla, ¿no? ¿Es por algo en especial?

- vamos, Granger. ¿Quieres decirle que nos dejen en paz? Granger, quiero descansar, diles que se vayan, me están aburriendo.- dijo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo dice este jovencito? Bájese inmediatamente del coche. Gracias a su amiguito hoy el toca revisión del coche, Charlie, cachéalos, no vaya a ser que lleven algo sospechoso, y termine de poner el coche en batería que no está correctamente posicionado.- dijo con mala leche, pues esperaba que la chica le diera al menos su número de teléfono, pero ya que no podía hablar con ella, iba a hacer que su amiguito se pusier más celoso…

Y tras unos segundos la escena parecía sacada de una película pornográfica: Draco y Hermione se encontraban de espaldas, con la cara colorada por la ira y la humillación de la postura, con las manos en el capó y las piernas separadas, con los dos agentes cacheándoles por doquier y con el trasero en pompa por la postura. Y sin mas ni más allí se encontraban.

-Ei! Pero qué hace? No me toque mugriento- dijo empujando al agente de policía, que a su vez le golpeó con la porra.

- Malfoy! Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo? Agentes, me dejan hablar un momento con él, por favor, es que mi amigo está nervioso- suplicó.

- no estoy nervioso, y suéltame , Granger, que la vamos a tener, además éste inútil solo quiere tocarte- amenazó Malfoy,¿ no le ves la cara de vicioso que tiene?- susurró preocupado.

- no tarde, parece que está demasiado alterado.- dijo el agente de policía, bastante chafado.

- Eres un completo inútil, hurón- le espetó.- lo estás hechando todo a perder. Déjales que hagan su trabajo y no hables a no ser que se te pregunte, y hazlo con respeto. Estos policías pueden hacer que nos detengan y nos pueden retener mas de 24 horas en un calabozo por " desacato a la autoridad". Ahora mismo ellos mandan y tenemos que obedecerles, o ni tu apellido ni nadie podrá sacarte de allí.- dijo gritándole con toda la naturalidad y calma que podía. Estaba roja de ira. Ahora, que él se las iba a pagar. no sabía a qué venía tanta consideración con ella, pero le gustaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría, le daba un aire tierno...

- Ok, rata de biblioteca, pero cuando tenga mi varita volveré a buscarles y les daré su merecido, a un Malfoy nunca le habían hecho eso? Estoy seguro que el que a mí me tocó era maricón.¡ De seguro me quería hacer tras tras por detrás!- dijo traumatizado.

Un poco más tarde, cuando los agentes le pusieron a Hermione una multa, alegando que llevaban puesto el antinieblas, cuando era absolutamente mentira, en un tramo en el que no era necesario. Cosa que le molestó a Malfoy, pues él cada vez entendía menos el mundo muggle. Todavía tenía ganas de matar a aquél que se había puesto a tocarle.

Mas tarde, cuando doblaron la esquina de la calle de Hermione…

vaya, rata de biblioteca… ésta es tu casa, no sé porqué no me sorprende…- dijo sarcásticamente señalando una "pequeña" caseta de unos 15 metros.

- Ésa es la caseta del perro, hurón. Mi casa es ésa- dijo señalando a un hermosisimo chalet.

…_**.. continuará.**_

**Bueno ajjaj espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de la detención y de la cara de Draco! Ajjaj por favor dejen muchos Reviews!.**

**Y quién quiera cachear a Draco le llamaré gustosa y se lo haré saber! Xd, pero por favor sean pacientes y pónganse en lista de espera.**


End file.
